Sacrifice
by bionic4ever
Summary: Tab2: Steve devises a plan that allows Jaime and Oscar to be together: he will pose as Jaime's significant other, himself. Even if it does work, what will this plan cost Steve? For neesiepie and Julie, with thanks.
1. Prologue

**Sacrifice**

Prologue

It should've been simple – just a man doing a favor for his two best friends. Steve had done more than volunteer; it had initially been his idea. After all, he'd reasoned, Jaime and Oscar deserved the same chance at happiness that anyone else would have. It was only supposed to last for a couple of weeks, maybe a month. They never factored in the vulnerability of the human soul or the fragile nature of a human heart. All three participants believed it would be a simple, harmless deception. They couldn't have been more wrong.

- - - - - -


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Steve's head was in an all-out battle with his heart. Jaime was finally moving to DC to be with the love of her life, but...it wasn't him. Realistically, he knew that the love they'd shared had died when Jaime died. He'd kissed their life together goodbye when he kissed her on that operating table and turned away to try and find a new life without her.

The only problem was – **Jaime **_**was **_**his life.** He'd foundered, aimless and alone, until the day fate brought him to the very same hospital where Michael Marchetti had rescued Jaime from death. One glimpse of Jaime, lying in her hospital bed, and Steve's world began turning again. When she didn't remember him, it was like a dagger through his soul, but he'd tried to accept it as best he could. At least she was _alive _and still a part of his life; having Jaime as a close friend was a million times better than visiting her grave.

Her amnesia had resulted, at least in part, from choices and decisions Steve had made for her; it certainly wasn't Jaime's fault. He'd watched from the sidelines as Jaime began to fall for Michael, and when simply looking at Steve started causing her to suffer debilitating physical pain, he was forced to leave her solely in Michael's hands, letting her go once again.

Losing Jaime to Michael would've been almost bearable, given the circumstances, but Jaime wasn't in DC to be with Michael. Jaime's actual choice had been far more baffling and potentially soul-crushing. Although he'd professed complete understanding and pledged his total support to the new couple, in truth, Steve was bewildered, hurt and struggling mightily to come to terms with what had happened. Jaime had given up the apartment she'd adored and moved clear across the country to be with _Oscar Goldman._

Steve had seen it coming before either Oscar or Jaime realized it themselves; he'd noticed the glances they'd held just a little too long, the sympathetic hands that lingered for an extra beat (or two) on a shoulder or arm. They were Steve's favorite two people on the entire planet. Theoretically, it was a blessing that they'd found happiness with each other, but sometimes it felt like a stab in the back that went directly into his heart.

Steve was also scared to death – for both of them. Did they have any idea of the trouble they were setting themselves up for? Of course they did, and if their feelings for each other were strong enough that they still chose to try and be together in spite of all obstacles, Steve knew he should – and _would –_ help them in any way possible.

- - - - - -

Jaime raced out the door and down the sidewalk when she heard Oscar's car in her driveway, dancing into his delighted arms as soon as his feet hit the pavement. He'd helped her to find a small house with a long, tree-lined driveway for privacy, less than a ten-minute drive from his own home. As Oscar gently drew her closer, Jaime's exuberance thrilled him almost as much as her kiss.

"Hi, Babe," he said, savoring the softness and taste of her lips. "Welcome home."

"I'm almost done unpacking; I can't wait to show you – c'mon!" Jaime took Oscar by the hand and they headed into the house, where she triumphantly twirled around with a flourish. "How do you like it?"

"You've done a great job. It looks wonderful." He reined her back into his arms for another kiss. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Jaime grinned. "Not since this morning, but I forgive you, 'cause I love you, too. You want a drink? Or some coffee?"

"I can't stay, Babe. I'm between meetings, and running a little late already, but I wanted to stop and see how things were coming along. I'm really glad you're settled in."

Jaime pouted slightly. "You're not staying for dinner, then?"

"I wish I could, but we can meet for breakfast in the morning. How about Al's Deli?" he suggested.

"Ok; I'm missing you already, though."

Oscar kissed her one last time. "I'll see you in the morning, Babe."

"I wish you didn't have to go..."

Oscar nodded. "So do I," he told her quietly, on his way out the door.

Jaime sighed, and watched out the window as he drove away. The sun hadn't even reached the horizon yet, and she was on her own for the rest of the day. She killed a little time deciding what kinds of flowers she wanted to buy to line the sidewalk and border around the house, then went out onto her back porch to watch the sunset.

"Private viewing, or can anyone join in?" a voice asked as its owner poked his head around the side of the house and came to sit down beside her.

"Steve – hi! How'd you know I was back here?"

"You've always loved sunsets," he answered simply. "How's the new house? Need help unpacking?"

"Actually, I'm unpacked, and almost done decorating. Wanna see?"

"Sure – in a little while. Let's see the rest of the sunset, first."

Jaime nodded, staring wordlessly at the display of orange, pink and yellow that was just reaching its peak of brilliance.

"Jaime? You ok?" Steve asked gently. "Little tired from setting up housekeeping?"

"I'm ok," she sighed.

"You never could lie to me, you know." Steve looked directly into her suddenly stoic face. "What's wrong? You can talk to me about anything, you know."

"Thanks; I'll...be ok."

"Did Oscar do something to upset you?"

"He wasn't here long enough to upset me."

"Oh." Steve understood completely. "You came all the way out here for him, and still aren't getting the 'together' time you'd hoped for."

"I've only been here two days. It'll get better."

"Is there anything I can do?" he offered.

"You already have. I really needed a friend tonight; thank you."

"Always, Jaime. I mean that – anytime."

- - - - - -


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jaime absently pushed scrambled eggs around her plate with her fork, much more interested in the man across the deli table. "Callahan said I've actually flashed a few smiles this week," Oscar told her.

"What'd you say?"

"That it must be the warmer weather." They both chuckled. "She also asked me why you suddenly decided to move from Ojai."

"Oh oh." Jaime's fork stopped in mid-push.

Oscar shrugged. "It was so you'd be more readily available when I need you." At Jaime's raised eyebrow, he continued, "for _assignments._"

"So you're finally letting me work again?"

"I didn't say that," he hedged. "I _do _need you, Babe – but in my arms, not in my army of operatives."

"Oscar, _I need to work. _If you keep shielding me, not sending me out, it's gonna look suspicious. Besides, I'm ready. I've been ready -"

"I want you to see Rudy, get checked out first."

"I saw Rudy less than two weeks ago. Clean bill of health, remember?"

"You have an appointment today at 1," Oscar told her, bracing himself.

"You made an appointment _for me_? Why?"

"To be on the safe side -"

"No! How much safer can I be? You won't send me anywhere! I'm not a damn porcelain doll that's gonna crack under pressure; you need to let me do what my body was equipped to do!"

"See Rudy today, then stop up at my office afterward, and we'll talk."

"Fine." Jaime sighed with resignation. It was a start.

- - - - - -

"Have you seen Steve since you've been back in DC?" Rudy asked kindly as he finished Jaime's physical.

"He came over last night, to see my new house. You need to see it, too."

"I will – soon – I promise." He made a few short notes in her chart and set down the pen. "Young Lady, you are ten thousand percent the picture of health."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

"Boss's orders."

Rudy nodded. "I'm sure he means well, and I'm always happy to see you. Jaime," the doctor said as she was getting ready to leave, "give Steve a hug for me."

- - - - - -

Jaime trudged up the stairs from Rudy's office, boarded the express elevator and indulged in some world-class sulking on the ride to the top floor, but Peggy Callahan's bubbly greeting instantly broke her out of her funk, as it usually did.

"Hi, Jaime! How _are _you – how's the new house?"

"I love it already," she told her friend.

"Have you seen Steve much since you got here? You'll have so much more time together now!"

_Steve...is that man joined to my hip, or what? _Jaime wondered. Not wanting to divulge the real reason for her move, she smiled. "I'm looking forward to that. Is Oscar in? I've got my check-up results for him."

Callahan was about to answer, when the elevator doors opened again. "Steve!" the secretary chirped, "we were just talking about you!"

"That a fact?" Steve asked casually, winking at Jaime on his way into the inner office.

Jaime shook her head. "Some day, he'll walk in on something he shouldn't and learn the concept of _knocking_."

"Did you and Steve have a fight?" Callahan probed.

"No. Why?"

"I guess I thought he'd kiss you, or at least touch your hand – something – since you moved all the way out here..."

"I'll tell him you said that," Jaime affirmed as she followed Steve inside the inner office.

Steve and Oscar were already mid-conversation, with Oscar sporting a slight frown. "I know it's been even harder on her than – Hi, Babe."

Jaime closed the door softly and headed straight for Oscar's arms. "What's harder on her – and am I 'her'?"

"You are," Oscar confirmed, kissing her cheek. "And we were talking about how tough it's been to keep what's between us quiet and still find enough time to be together."

"You can only have so many phony doctor's appointments," Steve pointed out.

"Phony! Oscar, you made me see Rudy for...nothing?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

Jaime relaxed and nodded; she understood. "Ok – but Rudy seemed a little suspicious; he and Callahan both asked me about Steve."

"What about me?" Steve piped in.

"Peggy thought you and I were fighting, because you didn't kiss me when you walked in. Everyone still seems to think we're a couple, especially now that I live here." She turned toward Oscar. "Should we be putting on an act?"

The next words out of Steve's mouth would change all three of their lives forever, in ways they couldn't even begin to imagine.

"Guys...I have an idea..."

- - - - - -


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The seeds of the deception had been planted. Friends and acquaintances already believed that Jaime and Steve were a couple. They would allow that belief to flourish, and Oscar and Jaime could explore their new relationship free from the cloud of suspicion that had threatened to engulf them.

"Steve, are you sure you can handle this?" Jaime asked gently.

"I want my two best friends to have the same chance to be happy that anyone else would have," Steve repeated, "and this might be the only way you'll get that."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know."

Oscar pulled Jaime a little closer, not entirely comfortable with sending her out into the daylight in Steve's arms, even if it was only a ruse. "Now, we're all in agreement that any one of us can end this at any time, if it gets to be too much..."

"When do we start?" Jaime wondered.

"Now's as good a time as any," Steve told her, holding out his arm.

Jaime looked at Oscar with a gaze that told him everything that was in her heart, kissed him, and moved across the room into Steve's waiting embrace. She took a deep breath and nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "Ok; let's do this." Together, they walked out of the building, past the fountain – where they stopped for a kiss - and down the sidewalk.

Oscar watched wistfully from his office window until his new love and his best friend were completely out of sight.

- - - - - -

Jaime and Steve decided they both needed a walk to sort things out, and they headed for Jaime's favorite spot: a small stream that ran through the woods a few miles out of town. Steve's emotions were already swirling with confusion from the single kiss they'd shared. This had been his idea, but _could _he handle it? Could his heart really deal with kissing the only woman he'd ever loved – and _still_ loved! - knowing it meant nothing?

Jaime, too, was struggling with her feelings. She might not know Steve as well as she had in the past, but she was certain of one thing: the kiss that they'd just shared – solely 'for show' – had a depth on Steve's side that was definitely not acting. His heart and soul had been bared for those few seconds, and Jaime ached at the thought of the sacrifice her friend was making so willingly. When she and Steve sat down together to stare out at the water, she was almost afraid to face him, scared what she might see in his eyes.

Steve, of course, still knew her as well as he ever had, and he zeroed right in on her inner conflict, trying to ease her conscience. "Oscar really loves you," he told Jaime softly. "I don't think I've ever seen his soft side before. Even his worry lines have shrunk."

Jaime smiled slightly, but found she couldn't get any words past the lump in her throat.

"And I know how much you love him," Steve continued in a quiet voice. "Your eyes have that glow..." _ that they used to have for me, _he finished silently in his head. "I know he'll be good to you, Jaime," he said when he found his voice again. "That's important to me."

"Steve, why would you offer to do this? I hate the thought of what it could do to you..."

"The two of you are good together; you _need _each other," he said simply. "Helping to make that happen – that'll make me happy. And...you'll have to promise to name the first baby after me -"

"Steve! We haven't even slept -"

"_That, _I don't wanna hear about," he told her lightly. "Deal?"

"Deal."

- - - - - -

Back in his office, Oscar was battling his own inner demons. Upon seeing Jaime and Steve walk past her desk in each other's arms, Callahan had practically bounced to the open inner office door.

"They look so good together, don't they?" she bubbled. "A perfect couple; it's so romantic!"

"Yes, it's really something," Oscar said as neutrally as possible.

"Did you need anything before I go home?" Callahan offered.

"Thanks, Peggy, but I'm almost done here, myself. I'll see you tomorrow." Once his secretary was safely on the elevator, Oscar moved back to the window and stared in the direction he'd seen Jaime walking with Steve. _Where are they, right now? Is he still holding her, and did he kiss her again? And...did she like it?_

- - - - - -


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_...The perfect couple..._Callahan's words played over and over in Oscar's mind as he waited for Steve to bring Jaime back to him. Jaime and Steve had been very close for almost their entire lives, and the plan that all three of them had so readily agreed upon placed Jaime right back in Steve's arms. Amnesia had erased Jaime's memories of their relationship and the intensity of their love, but Oscar knew that Steve's feelings for her were still fresh, vivid and very strong.

The launch phase of their plan involved the faux couple being seen by as many people as possible while they shared a 'romantic' candlelit dinner at one of the area's "in" spots, smack dab in the middle of DC. This should confirm for the gossip mongers – who made up the majority of DC's citizenry – that Jaime had moved East solely to be with Steve.

Oscar couldn't help worrying. Many years earlier, when he'd first set his sights on a career in Intelligence, he'd convinced himself that in his position, romance was completely out of the question. Period. End of discussion. Jaime was the only woman who'd ever managed to change his mind, and although they had no commitment to each other – _yet_ – Oscar didn't want to lose her. What if Steve's kiss in front of the fountain ('for show') combined with the candlelight and the depth of Steve's true feelings to turn Jaime's head...or trigger her memory?

Oscar was immediately overwhelmed with guilt. Had he actually just wished that Jaime would never fully recover? Of course not, and Rudy had confirmed that every one of her damaged brain cells that could be regenerated had been; still, Oscar couldn't stop himself from worrying...and wondering.

- - - - - -

Steve was finding it nearly impossible to separate 'the act' from reality. The way Jaime's hair seemed to shimmer in the candlelight would make even bionic knees weak. The adoring gaze across the table was only partially an act on his side. _Think 'assignment'_, he told himself firmly. _This is just another mission. _Steve's heart was much more powerful than his logic. _God help me...I still love her. _He knew that _because _he loved Jaime so deeply, he had to put aside his own feelings for the sake of her happiness.

Jaime glanced at Steve as he looked at her, and she was unprepared for the real love that overflowed from his eyes, reaching out to her in spite of his best intentions. Her heart belonged to someone else now, but she could easily understand how and why they had once been so close.

- - - - - -

Oscar was nursing a martini and standing at his living room window as he waited for Steve and Jaime. When they finally came up the sidewalk, he was relieved to see they were walking a respectable distance apart, now that they were away from public scrutiny. He opened the front door just as they reached the front stoop.

"Here she is, safe and sound," Steve said with a flourish toward Jaime.

Oscar smiled as Jaime stepped into the circle of his waiting arm. "Pal...thank you. Coming in for a drink?"

"Thanks, but I think it's time for me to ride my white horse into the sunset," Steve told them, tipping an imaginary hat as he headed back to his car.

Oscar and Jaime waved as he drove away. As soon as they were inside the front door, Jaime nudged it shut with her foot and threw her arms around Oscar's neck, leaning up to kiss him.

"I really missed you today," she said softly.

"I missed you, too, Babe," he responded, moving them both fluidly into the den where he handed her a glass of wine. "How...was it, being with Steve?"

Jaime was surprised and touched by his sudden show of vulnerability. "Like I said, I missed you."

"That kiss seemed...ah...quite convincing."

"You saw that?" Jaime smiled and shook her head. "Of course, you did." She took a good, healthy drink from her glass, set it on the coffee table and nuzzled closer to Oscar, her head resting comfortably on his chest. His arms enveloped her, drawing her closer. "That kiss was for show," she whispered. "_This_ is the real thing." Jaime tilted her head upward and lightly nibbled Oscar's lower lip before pressing her lips fully against his. The kiss grew more intense as their passion began to awaken and their bodies melted together. Without any need to discuss it or even think about it, for the first time, they spent the rest of the night making love and enjoying the warmth of each other's arms.

- - - - - -


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Oscar and Jaime both knew their relationship had now changed – forever. Neither of them took what they had done lightly, and both considered their new physical closeness an actual, unspoken commitment. Up to that point, they might have been merely exploring the possibility of a relationship; now, they were diving in with hearts fully open and vulnerable. The first few days were tentative, as they took the time to sort out what this would mean in terms of the "employer/employee" status they'd still have to maintain to the outside world.

Everything having to do with the OSI was very carefully planned, so when Jaime walked into Oscar's office, alone and unsummoned, about two weeks later, Oscar was taken aback and a bit worried. Even before he saw her face, he knew something was wrong.

"Where's Steve?" she asked, helping herself to coffee before settling into a chair. "We were supposed to meet after lunch and do some shopping – one of our 'being seen' episodes – but he stood me up. Is he working? 'Cause someone could've let me know -"

"I haven't spoken to him," Oscar told her. "He isn't working."

"Oh-oh..."

"Did he say anything about quitting the plan?" Oscar wondered.

"No. Oscar, something's wrong..."

"Let's not jump to conclusions; maybe he just needed some 'down time'."

"I talked to him this morning, and he sounded fine." Jaime got back up from the chair and began to pace. "He's in trouble; I can _feel _it."

Oscar started to wonder if this meant she was still more connected to Steve than any of them would acknowledge, but he quickly pushed the thought aside. "I'll make some phone calls, see what I can find out," Oscar began.

They were interrupted by the urgent **buzz **of the intercom, then Callahan opened the door. "Call for Jaime on line one."

Jaime froze. "Is it Steve?"

"No. And they wouldn't give a name, just said it was urgent."

Oscar nodded to dismiss the secretary. "Thanks, Peggy."

Jaime moved slowly to pick up the receiver, with all of her nerves on high alert. "This is Jaime Sommers," she said softly, her frightened eyes meeting Oscar's. She listened quietly, and he could see the alarm spreading rapidly across her face. "You'd better tell me who you are," she said firmly. "After all, you know my – yes, I understand." Oscar watched as Jaime's whole body grew tense, and the knuckles of her left hand turned white as she gripped the receiver. "Alright. Where?...Ok. One hour. Yes, I understand."

Jaime closed her eyes to blink back tears as she hung up the phone. "Babe, what is it?" Oscar asked, wrapping a comforting arm around her waist. He grew even more alarmed when he felt that she was trembling. "Sit down," he said gently, easing her into a chair just as her legs began to give out. "Who was that?"

Jaime took several deep breaths to steady herself. "I don't know, but they've got Steve. I have to be at that little airstrip just outside DC – the one the OSI abandoned – in one hour, or they're gonna kill him."

"_No way_," Oscar said firmly. "It's a trap; you know that."

"Of course. Which means Steve _really _needs my help."

"No, Jaime. I'll send a team, but you are staying right here."

"Oscar -"

"_**No.**_"

Jaime shook her head. "There isn't time to argue. I'm probably the only one who can get him back. You're being 'Oscar' right now, and I need you to be _Oscar Goldman_ – my boss – because _he _would know I have to do this. He'd be the first one to send me in."

Oscar opened his mouth to argue, but although he hated to admit it almost as much as he hated sending Jaime into a danger zone, he knew she was right. "Ok," he sighed, switching into Director mode, "we can have you out there in 15 minutes, which gives us 35 minutes to prepare and 10 more for breathing room." He picked up the intercom receiver. "Callahan, I need Rudy Wells up here immediately."

- - - - - -

Fifteen minutes before the appointed time, a car driven by Russ, with Jaime and Oscar in the back, parked less than a mile from the old airstrip. Russ got out and began activating the equipment they'd packed into the trunk, while Jaime and Oscar met each other's eyes and struggled to contain their emotions as they finalized the plan.

"We'll stay back," Oscar told her, "as long as you've got things under control, but I don't like the idea of an airstrip. No matter what happens, _do not _let them get you on a plane."

"I might not have a choice," Jaime pointed out. "The only way to find Steve might be...to let them take me."

"Jaime -"

"If they do, you've got Rudy's tracking device that'll bring you right to me – and to Steve." Rudy had done his fastest wiring job ever, placing a transmitter in Jaime's ear so Oscar and Russ could hear what was going on, as well as a tracking device which would hopefully help them to find her if things went wrong.

"Rudy isn't positive the tracker will work," Oscar said grimly. "He didn't have enough time to test it; Babe, we can't count on that."

"Well, we _have _to count on it."

"If you go with them, you're putting your life on the line -"

"Steve's life is already on the same line -"

Oscar couldn't help it – it just slipped out: "Steve may already be dead, Jaime." Upon seeing her stricken look, he softened. "I don't want to lose _both_ of you."

"I have to go now," Jaime told him, softly squeezing his hand before leaving the car.

She heard the chopper before she'd even reached the old airstrip. As she drew closer to the specified meeting point, she looked up and gasped in horror. Steve's limp body dangled from a rope that hung from the bottom of the aircraft. He was obviously unconscious...or dead.

- - - - - -


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Jaime moved out into the open, looking around for whoever she was supposed to meet, but saw no one. The chopper, hovering high above her head, began to move slowly down the far end of the airstrip, leading her even further from the car – and _Oscar._ Her ear picked up the sound of a communication radio crackling to life.

"Ok," said a voice that the wind made hard to place, "cut him loose."

Suddenly, everything clicked, and Jaime understood. Her eyes never left Steve as he began to free fall, but she had the presence of mind to give a direction as she ran. "Russ, get Oscar outta here – _**now**_!" Jaime reached out and broke Steve's fall, easing him to the ground, then turned and swung at the arm that had snaked around her neck to pull her into a choke hold. The man's arm pulled harder as her right arm elbowed him in the stomach and sent him flying backward, gasping for air. Jaime stumbled with him but somehow managed to steady herself, just in time to kick the gun from his accomplice's hand. While the second man stared in shock, she grabbed his arm and threw him far enough and hard enough to knock him unconscious before turning her attention to Steve.

Jaime knelt on the ground next to her fallen friend, who – thankfully – was breathing and just beginning to open his eyes. Neither one of them had time to say a word before Russ's car screeched to halt beside them, with two more cars in close pursuit. The back door flew open, and Oscar called to her.

"Jaime! Hurry!"

Jaime scooped Steve up and tossed him into the backseat, then jumped in beside him. Their car began to squeal as Russ took it from zero to top speed before Jaime could even shut the door. She gave the door a good, solid yank and leaned back in the seat to catch her breath. Steve groaned as he shifted himself upright and looked around in total confusion.

"What the hell...?"

"Are you alright?" Jaime asked. "Did they hurt you?"

"They...who?"

Jaime leaned forward to look at Oscar. "He must've been knocked out the entire time."

"We'll get you to Rudy, Pal," Oscar told Steve. "And as soon as we've figured out the rest, we'll be sure to let you know."

- - - - - -

The Secret Service scooped up the two men Jaime had temporarily disabled, and the camera Russ had mounted on the back of the car gave them plate numbers to pick up the rest of the group. By the time Steve (accompanied by Rudy) joined Oscar and Jaime in Oscar's office, the entire ordeal was over. The details of what had been intended to happen were chilling.

"Basically," Jaime began, "you were the bait, I was the mouse and Oscar was the cheese."

"Huh?" Steve raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Their plan was to kidnap Oscar. They knew if one of us went missing, the other one would contact Oscar and then start searching. They had men here, near the office, and more at the airstrip, so they could grab him either way -"

"Just as soon as the only two operatives with a chance of rescuing me were out of the way. They'd planned to drop you from the helicopter and while Jaime was pre-occupied with trying to save you, a gunman would move in and -"

"I get it," Steve said grimly. He reached out to touch Jaime's hand. "I don't know how you did it, but...thank you."

"He seems to be no worse for the wear," Rudy announced. "Still a little groggy from the chloroform, but he'll be fine. I'm taking him back to the clinic, for overnight observation." The doctor rose from his chair and assisted his patient in getting to his feet. Jaime hugged them each in turn, and after they were gone she slid wearily into the comfort of Oscar's arms. They huddled together in silence, lost in their own thoughts.

"I could've lost you today," Jaime finally whispered.

"We nearly lost each other." Oscar tenderly caressed her cheek, marveling that they were still together and safe. "You were endangered because of me, and -"

"Now wait a minute!" Jaime protested.

"You know it's true. Being with me makes you a target."

"Oscar, even if that _is _true, there's already a huge target on my head, courtesy of the government's multi-million dollar 'gift'...but that gift also makes me a pretty good bodyguard."

"A gorgeous bodyguard," Oscar agreed, "but you're missing the point."

"Oscar? How 'bout a lot less talk...and a lot more of this?" Jaime leaned closer and kissed him with all the passion a near-death experience could ignite.

Oscar knew it was futile to protest (not that he'd wanted to argue with her logic), and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. At that moment, there were three things he knew for certain: he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with the woman in his arms, he needed to do some serious ring shopping immediately, and he needed to talk to Steve.

- - - - - -


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Dear Steve,_

_Russ will be personally delivering this letter as soon as our plane is in the air. He knows where we are headed, but you are the only person who knows why. Although Oscar and I would've loved to have you attend the wedding, we both understand why you felt you could not._

_I know how hard this whole 'plan' has been for you, and for you to volunteer to keep it going even longer so we can start off on the right foot, well, that's above and beyond the call of friendship or duty. 'Thank you' is nowhere near adequate and doesn't begin to express how grateful we are to you for not only enabling us to be together, but for encouraging us as well. Steve, you taught me what true love and caring are all about, and your gentle nudges in the right direction gave me the courage to trust my own heart._

_I will always consider you my best and closest friend, and if life blesses Oscar and myself with a child one day, I know you would be the ultimate godparent._

_With love and gratitude always,_

_Jaime Goldman_

**END**


End file.
